Village Bridge
and |region=Unova |generation= }} The Village Bridge (Japanese: ビレッジブリッジ Village Bridge) is a stone arch bridge that connects in central Unova to in eastern Unova. It is said that Village Bridge is over 200 years old, and was constructed after the river beneath it flooded and washed away the houses along its banks. The houses were rebuilt on top of the bridge to prevent the town from being destroyed again. An elderly stone cutter, whose great-great-great-grandfather was around when the bridge was built, is now in charge of keeping the bridge in good condition. Places of interest The woman in the furthest house to the right will heal the 's Pokémon. A woman and her four initially live here, but once the player enters her house, she leaves for greener pastures. She and her troupe can then be found on Marvelous Bridge. She will award the player with a Big Mushroom after winning a cup-and-ball game. It can be obtained once per day. Village Bridge Restaurant On the southeast end of the area is a small sandwich van called the Village Bridge Restaurant, which is noted for its specialty Berry sandwiches. Once Chris is defeated, she will ask the player to temporarily work for her, triggering a minigame. The object is to remember the orders of the four customers, repeat them to Chris, and then serve them in the correct order. The player will receive a Lum Berry as a reward. This can be done once per day. In Black 2 and White 2, the sandwich shop has been moved into one of the buildings; however, the minigame can no longer be played at it. As of , the Village Bridge Restaurant has become a chain restaurant that has spread to Hoenn. One of their meals is the Village Sub Combo, which includes a Berry sandwich and fried Berries. Secret singing area In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, there is a secret room under the bridge where a girl is singing. Upon finding her, she forces the player outside. A girl on the bridge will reward the player for finding the source of the mysterious voice. Sports courts In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, a tennis and basketball court replace the Village Bridge Restaurant. Here, s and s can be fought. Orange shirt man In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, if the player has given a man in an orange shirt a Fresh Water at Skyarrow Bridge, Driftveil Drawbridge, and Tubeline Bridge then they will meet up with the same man here. Should the player give him another Fresh Water, then he will become rehydrated and dash to the Marvelous Bridge. Demographics Pokémon Black and White The Village Bridge area has a population of 30. Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 The Village Bridge area's population increased to 32. Variable scoring Grass flute, second acoustic guitar, beatboxing, and vocal parts can be added to the background track by speaking to NPCs Derleth (Japanese: タンボ Tambo), Aickman (Japanese: ソン Son), Russo (Japanese: ガッチー Gatchī), and Koontz (Japanese: れいぞう Reizō), respectively. The initial kana of these NPCs' Japanese names make up the sound of the word "たそがれ" tasogare (meaning dusk), which is one of the more clearly heard words in the song. Similarly, the initial letters of these NPCs' English names spell out the word "dark", fitting their title as the Dark musicians of Village Bridge. This is a fan interpretation of the vocals: Items )|Bl=yes|W=yes}} )|Bl=yes|W=yes|display= }} for showing him a requested species of fish Pokémon caught that day (daily) |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes|display= ×5}} )|B2=yes|W2=yes}} }} )|B2=yes|W2=yes}} (post-game)|B2=yes|W2=yes|display=Lum Berry ×3}} Pokémon Pokémon Black and White Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Trainers Pokémon Black and White Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 |1|547|Whimsicott|♀| |None|36=エリザベス|37=Elizabeth}} |1|549|Lilligant|♀| |None|36=エイミ|37=Amy}} |2|632|Durant|♂| |None|448|Lucario|♂| |None|36=ゴジョウ|37=Gojō}} |1|192|Sunflora|♂| |None|36=ビンセント|37=Vincent}} |1|028|Sandslash|♂| |None|36=カズマ|37=Kazuma}} |1|631|Heatmor|♀| |Sitrus Berry|36=ヨシエ|37=Yoshie}} |1|550|Basculin|♂| |None|36=ヒサナオ|37=Hisanao}} Triple Battle|3|240|Magby|♂| |None|126|Magmar|♂| |None|240|Magby|♂| |None|36=ビフ|37=Biff}} Triple Battle|3|239|Elekid|♂| |None|125|Electabuzz|♂| |None|239|Elekid|♂| |None|36=マック|37=Mac}} Trivia * Village Bridge draws inspiration from the , a Medieval bridge over the , in , . * Upon returning to the house that belonged to the woman with the , a couple will have newly moved into it. The woman will comment that the house "smells a little like Patrat." * Much like the other bridges, the Bicycle and themes are not played here. However, it is the only one of Unova's bridges where the player can use Surf. * The Village Bridge is one of four settlements in a main series game, other than a 's hometown, not to feature a Pokémon Center. The others are Anville Town, Aquacorde Town and Iki Town. * Although and are natural enemies, they can be found fighting together in wild Double Battles in . * In the English-language adaptations, Derleth, Koontz, Aickman, and Russo are named after the science fiction writers , , , and respectively. * One of the customers at the Sandwich Shop in Black and White owns a , despite Pikachu not being native to Unova. * One of the members of the Dark musicians of Village Bridge, Aickman, says, "I know my sound doesn't fit this city, this town. But I... I cannot change my life, my style." This may be a reference to the fact that Enka is not commonly heard in places such as the inspiration of Village Bridge, the Ponte Vecchio, or Unova's inspiration, New York. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=村莊橋 |fr_eu=Pont du Hameau |de=Dorfbrücke |it=Ponte Villaggio |ko=빌리지 브리지 Village Bridge |pt_br=Vila da Ponte |es_eu=Puente Villa |vi=Cầu làng }} Category:Black and White locations Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations Category:Bridges de:Dorfbrücke es:Puente Villa fr:Pont du Hameau it:Ponte Villaggio ja:ビレッジブリッジ zh:村庄桥